The White Witch Chronicles
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Clary Fray is all grown up now, 20 years old and living with her boyfriend Jace Herondale, a Shadowhunter. Clary's also a Shadowhunter...and a Witch. How it happened, no one knows, but they do know it sure comes in handy as they face off against New Yorks nastiest Demons. Will she be able to do what she was meant to do, and keep Jace? Not even the Seers know that. M for later chap
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was a requested story, but I'm not sure if I'm actually going to continue it, so if you'd like for me to do so, then I will, otherwise this will just stay what it is. **

**First attempt at Mortal Instruments, which is weird because I love the books lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy and review**

* * *

She made her way down the deserted street quickly, glancing behind her every few feet, just to make sure she wasn't being followed.

They couldn't afford the exposure if she were.

The streets of New York were never _truly _empty. That was something Clarissa Fray knew all too well.

It hadn't always been that way though. There had been a time when she'd been clueless. So completely and utterly clueless about the life she was destined to lead. About Shadowhunters and Witches and Magic.

But not anymore. No. Now she knew. Now she was trained. Now there were very few things that could get the best of her in the surprise department.

But scary demons creeping up on her at strange hours of the night in a creepy alley were definitely things that would at least give her pause.

Clary gripped the hilt of her dagger in her jacket pocket, just to make sure it was still there, before picking up her pace. She was already late, not that this would come as a big surprise to the rest of them. She was always late.

Still, one of these days she'd be on time to a damn meeting.

Just then there was a noise from a shadowed part of the alley, and she instinctively pulled her knife from her pocket, slowing her steps and preparing herself for anything. That's what Jace had taught her. To be prepared at all times.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone there?"

There was no response, and Clary almost thought that she had imagined the noise, but just then what looked to be a _tongue _shot out and wrapped around her wrist – luckily the one that wasn't holding the only weapon she had at her disposal.

Her wrist immediately started to burn and she winced, trying to pull her arm away, but to no avail. In fact it seemed that whatever foul creature had grabbed her, was pulling her towards itself.

Clary, gathering her senses, used her knife and slashed the demon's tongue, effectively causing it to release her.

She looked down at her wrist briefly, noticing that it was already starting to turn black from her blood mixing with the demon ichor.

_Ouch, _she thought, before casting a light spell into the shadows.

What she saw made her stomach clench.

The demon looked to be some sort of cross between a lizard and giant ill-formed human. It was green and had scales, but its stature resembled that of a human. It stood on two 'legs' and had two 'arms', at the end of which seemed to be a nasty looking set of claws. Its eyes were red and its mouth seemed to house a rather vicious looking set of teeth.

Whatever it was seemed to be studying her with a rather pissed off expression, before it hurled itself at her, knocking her down onto the hard concrete floor of the alley.

The dagger flew from her hand, sliding somewhere into the darkness that wasn't illuminated by her spell, and she cursed, remembering something else Jace had _repeatedly _drilled into her head.

"_Don't ever let go of your weapon. It's sometimes the only thing standing between you and a really messy death." _

But of course she didn't remember that lovely bit of information when she actually needed it.

She brought her leg up, trying to kick the demon off her, while trying to shield her face from those evil looking teeth.

It hissed and bit down on her arm, and she let out a short yelp of pain, before shoving it off her and scrambling in the direction she'd seen her dagger go.

Just as she felt the cool metal of the hilt, she was being dragged backwards by her ankle.

She attempted to kick it in the face, but it just grabbed her other leg, flipping her over onto her back, it's claws digging into her legs.

_Where the hell is Jace when I need him, _she thought to herself, while struggling to get the upper hand in the situation.

In the back of her mind she heard her phone ringing, suspecting it was probably Jace or Isabelle, calling to bitch about why she was so late.

Well at least this time she'd have a valid excuse.

Well if the demon didn't kill her first that is.

_No, _she thought to herself, _I'm not going to die._

A surge of adrenaline rushed through her and she managed to flip the demon so she was on top, and then stabbed him in what she assumed was his heart.

Demon ichor gushed onto the front of her shirt, quickly eating through the material and singeing her skin, but she didn't care. She'd handled whatever demon this was without anyone's help, _and _without the help of her magic, which she'd been too terrified to attempt to use.

So she'd killed a demon with her _hands _and nobody had been there to see it. Typical.

* * *

When she finally made it to the apartment building where they held their meetings, she was completely exhausted. Her wrist, ankles, and arm burned from whatever nasty poison had been running through that demon, add that to the fact that she was pretty sure that the fall to the concrete had left some pretty nasty bruises on her back, and that the demon's ichor had eaten through one of her favorite shirts, she was in no mood to sit through a meeting. In fact what she wanted was to go home, take a shower, and sleep. Preferably for a few days.

But no, she had things to do, and she guessed that her phone hadn't stopped ringing since the first time she'd heard it during the demon encounter.

She already knew they'd all be pissed that she hadn't called, but really, when was there time for that?

She supposed she could have called after she'd killed the demon, but it seemed ichor and cellphones didn't like each other, so she'd ditched her phone in a nearby trashcan and resolved to by one the next day.

She trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor and knocked on the door. Almost immediately it flew open and Jace was standing in front of her.

"Clary what the hell were you - holy shit, what happened to you?" he asked, completely changing tactics when he saw how she looked.

He immediately took her hand and led her inside, where Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Taylor and Magnus were all sitting and talking, but stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Oh by the angels Clary what in the world did you get into?" - Isabelle

"Clary, are you okay?" - Simon

"What the hell?" - Magnus

"Are you alright?" - Alex

"Oh damn," - Jordan

"Shut up Jordan," - Maia

_"Everybody_ shut up," said Jace, leading Clary over to the couch.

As soon as Clary collapsed onto the soft couch, she felt a million times better.

"What happened Clary?" he asked softly, slowly pulling her destroyed jacket off her.

"Well, I finally have a valid excuse for being late." she said with a smile, trying to get everyone to loosen up, and it seemed to work - on everyone but Jace.

"That's not funny. What the hell happened?"

Clary let out a sigh and relayed what had happened, finishing with, "It's no big deal. I handled it."

"You're lucky you've got your magic." said Taylor, a smirk on her face. Taylor was new to the group, and didn't care for Clary at all. Saying that she wasn't a real Shadowhunter because she was part witch.

Clary didn't back down though, and smirked, "I didn't need my magic."

Jace raised an eyebrow, proud of her. "Really? That's great."

She dropped her voice so only he could hear, and said, "I was too terrified to attempt it, honestly."

He smiled anyway, and said, "You learned to make due. And apparently you kicked ass."

She laughed, but quickly regretted it when she winced, her ribs protesting to her enjoyment.

"Here, come on. Let's get you fixed up." Jace said, sliding an arm around her waist even though she insisted she could walk just find by herself.

"The steele's still in the back bedroom right?" he asked Alec.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, and when you're done fixing up our killer here, we can talk about the news."

"What news?" she asked, tugging on Jace to quit walking.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes slightly worried, "We've gotten word of a rogue vampire coven who's killing humans. We'll talk about it when you don't look like you're about to pass out."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, nodding, and then allowed Jace to lead her into the back room.

"So explain to me why you couldn't call me back after you'd killed it?" he asked, depositing her onto the bed and reaching for the steele.

"Demon ichor ate it." she said, making a face. "I have to get a new phone tomorrow."

Jace chuckled, "That would only happen to you."

"Well I'm the only one who hasn't been training for my whole life." she snapped defensively.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You did awesome today. You killed a demon without your magic. Do you know how awesome that is?"

She sighed, "Yeah I know. I just...I can't help feeling inferior to you guys sometimes. Especially with Taylor walking around saying -"

"Forget about her." he said, his tone ending that conversation. He didn't like Taylor. Clary knew he didn't like Taylor, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty.

Taylor was tall, with long legs that stretched on for miles, long blonde hair that fell pin-straight to her waist, and bright baby blue eyes.

Everything Clary wasn't, and for that Jace was thankful.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then motioned to her shirt.

"Trying to get me undressed already?" she asked with a smirk.

He chuckled, but then his tone was serious again when he spoke, "I need to see how bad the bruises are."

She nodded, and lifted her shirt off, wincing slightly.

She turned so her back was facing him, and Jace had to clench his fists together, her back was already starting to turn an ugly shade of purple in certain areas.

He hated seeing her like this.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked quietly.

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder softly, "You'll live."

"You can't expect me to not get hurt," she said, turning around and letting him look at her wrist and forearm, where the demon had sunk its teeth into her.

In all honesty, it looked better than she'd expected it to.

Apparently Jace didn't think so.

"Take your pants off." he ordered.

"What? Why?" she said, not wanting him to see what a mess her legs must be.

"I saw you limp in here Clary. Pants off. Now."

She sighed, but did as he asked. Or tried to anyway. She winced when the dried blood had her jeans sticking to her legs.

Jace stood quickly, and returned a moment later with a bottle of water. He poured some water on the jeans, and a few moments later he was able to carefully wriggle them off her.

Clary's breath caught in her throat as she saw the claw marks that had left nasty looking red scars down her legs.

She glanced at his face, and saw how pissed he was.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself." she said softly, "I'm going to get hurt. I'm going to get bruised up and scratched, but I'm still here."

"Do you know how worried I am about you, every time we go out on a mission? And not because I don't think you can handle yourself, because you've proven time and time again that you can, but because something can always go wrong." he said, not meeting her eyes as he went about doing his best to heal her injuries with the steele.

"Maybe you should let Izzy do this from now on."

"What -"

"I just hate seeing you like this." she said, forcing him to look at her.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked, but his mood had lightened some.

"The same way I feel when you come home all bruised up." she said, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back and then continued to trace her body with the steele.

When she'd been fixed up - for the most part - she pulled him down in front of her, his lips inches from hers.

"I love you,"

He smiled, "I love you too."

He leaned forward and kissed her, more forcefully this time, his hands winding their way into her hair, and holding her to him.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned, her hands clenching at the fabric of his t-shirt. He chuckled and bit her lip, before pulling away.

"We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home." he whispered against her lips.

The thought of their apartment brought a smile to Clary's face. They'd moved in together two months ago and so far everything had been great.

Especially the sex. The sex was _fantastic. _Although it always had been, even before they'd moved in together.

"Alright," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her softly. His eyes holding hers for a moment.

"Can you do something with that magic of yours?" he asked, motioning to her destroyed pile of clothes.

Clary bit her lip in concentration before she nodded, and waved her hand. Her clothes returned themselves to what they _had _looked like before her little run in.

She got dressed, thankful that she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Come on, they're probably waiting on us." she said, taking his hand.

He laced their fingers together and pushed open the door, walking back out into the living room.

"So," said Clary, sitting down next to Jace on the couch, their hands still laced together. She also took satisfaction in the fact that Taylor didn't look too happy about the proximity between Jace and her.

"Tell me about this vampire problem."

* * *

**Alright, there you go. I've never written for Mortal Instruments, but this might be a cool story if people want me to continue it. I know you do Sabria lol. **

**Anyway, if you like it and want to know more about witch Clary, more about Taylor, and more about the vampire problem, let me know. **

**Review (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two, hope you like. **

**Review (:**

* * *

It turned out that the little vampire problem had been a _bit _more serious than Alec had initially led on.

"It turns out that this group could be responsible for the death of Mayor Pincent's daughter." he said slowly.

Clary's eyes widened in surprise and she felt Jace tense beside her. Magnus didn't look surprised, as if he'd known ahead of time, and Taylor, Simon and Isabelle refused to have any sort of expression.

Clary tried to imagine how Simon must feel, but shrugged it off. Simon wasn't like those other vampires. He just wasn't.

For some reason she still had a bad feeling about the situation in general. It just felt _off _to her, which wasn't a comforting feeling.

Especially considering what had happened last time she'd had this same exact -

"And why didn't I know about this?" snapped Jace, his tone completely authoritative.

"Because you were always busy, and I knew we'd talk about it here." said Alec, not backing down. He'd been around Jace long enough to not get as intimidated by him as anyone else would have.

"You didn't think this was important enough to -"

"Jace," said Clary, placing her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Arguing isn't going to fix the problem. Do we have any leads?" she directed the last part to Alec.

He nodded, "We got a tip that said they'd last been seen in an abandoned house in a rundown part of Boston."

Clary nodded, "See," she said to Jace, "That's helpful."

Jace couldn't help but smile at his little firecracker. "You're right,"

"Can you two move past the couple-y shit and focus on the task?" snapped Taylor.

"How about you back the fuck off Brinks." snapped Jace, glaring over at her. Everyone knew he was pissed when he used last names, but Taylor didn't seem to care.

"Well if you'd do your damn job instead of acting all romantic with your little witch girlfriend then maybe -"

"Back. Off. Briggs." he said through clenched teeth. "If it's one thing I wont tolerate it's you trying to turn Clary's magic into a negative. If I recall correctly it's saved your ass a couple times. So either deal with it, or get lost."

Clary's magic _had_ saved Taylor, on more than one occasion. The most recent being when Clary created a shield around Taylor when she'd been almost fatally wounded during an attack. The only people who had been there were Clary, Taylor, and Jace, and Jace had been a bit preoccupied with his own poisonous demon when Taylor had been attacked.

It had all happened so fast, Clary had barely had time to register Taylor being hurled against the brick wall of the back end of the alley building, her head making a sickening crack as she collapsed onto the ground unmoving, red staining her blonde halo of hair.

The demon had taken that as the perfect opportunity to finish her off, and would have, had Clary not used her magic at the last minute to create a shield between Taylor and the demon.

"I didn't need her help." snapped Taylor defensively.

"Bullshit. You would have been dead."

"Jace -"

"Shove it Izzy. I don't know why you brought her here in the first place."

"Because you needed help." snapped Taylor, answering before Isabelle could.

"_We _didn't need a damn thing." he said. And it was true, to an extent. They technically didn't need Taylor's help, but it was definitely easier to deal with all the demons when they had another person. Especially since Magnus wasn't really one for dirty work.

Taylor just scoffed and Magnus spoke up, "This is getting us nowhere."

"Neither is him sitting there with that little witch. Everybody acts like she's the best thing that's happened to us, but she's not. I mean really, what makes her so damn sp-"

"Will you cut Clary a break?" snapped Simon, uttering the first words he'd said all night.

Everyone glanced over at him in surprise, because although he spoke up for Clary often, it was never with such hostility. Even Taylor was stunned into silence.

"Thank you Simon." said Clary quietly.

She was more than capable of defending herself, and she did so on a fairly regular basis, but it was still nice when Simon or Jace would stick up for her, because fighting with Taylor got really old really quick.

There was a moment of quiet before Jace began talking again, "I say we meet up in Boston tomorrow, before anything gets worse, so we can handle the problem."

There were murmurs of agreement and pretty soon everyone was leaving, saying goodbye. Well all except Taylor. She nodded at Isabelle and Magnus and then left.

When Jace and Clary were out on the street, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and placing a kiss to her hand.

Clary smiled and tugged on his hand to stop him from walking, and then used her other hand to pull his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry about Taylor," he said softly.

"Don't be," she whispered back.

He kissed her once more, and then they continued their walk, heading to their apartment.

"Do you think the vampires are going to be a problem?"

He frowned as he unlocked the door, "No, why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Well why don't you see if you can catch a glimpse of anything?"

She dropped her bag onto the kitchen table and slid onto the bar stool.

"I don't know. It probably won't work anyway. Besides, I'm probably just overreacting." she said, trying to rid herself of the knot in her stomach.

Jace raised an eyebrow, not buying it, "Last time you had a bad feeling you ended up being right about it."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Whatever. This is probably different. We've dealt with vampires plenty of times."

She hopped off the bar stool and walked back into their bedroom, effectively ending the conversation.

The truth was she really was a bit worried about these vampires. Something seemed really off to her, but there wasn't really anything she could do.

Sure, she could _attempt _to see the future, but her magic wasn't that strong and she might end up influencing what she saw because of how inexperienced she was at seeing the future.

And sure she could _attempt _to call the Seer's, but they most likely wouldn't come to her, because she didn't really have that kind of power either.

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, and when she came out she sat down at her vanity mirror and began combing through her quickly curling red locks.

Jace walked in a few minutes later and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

He watched her as she grabbed a ponytail holder and went to pull her hair up into a bun, but he stopped her.

"Leave it, I like it down."

Clary chuckled and dropped the elastic band back onto the dresser.

"Don't laugh at me firecracker." he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder.

She instantly started to relax. He just had that effect on her.

She reached a hand back and laced it in his hair while he continued to press kisses against the smooth ivory column of her throat.

When he got to the point where her neck met her shoulder he bit down, and she moaned, the hand in his hair tightening.

He moved his hands to her waist, and slowly slid them up to her breasts, squeezing lightly before sliding them back down and repeating the process.

She moaned again, and arched her back, making his hands press against her harder.

"Jace," she breathed out in a whisper.

He smirked against her neck, and then pulled her so she was standing in front of him.

Before he could say anything she pulled his lips to hers, effortlessly sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned and tightened his grip on her waist, and pushed her back towards the bed.

"You're beautiful." he whispered against her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back onto the fluffy mattress, Jace quickly following her.

Jace's hands immediately went to her towel, and pulled it off, exposing the rest of her smooth skin to his touch.

She smiled and slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it off in one smooth motion, and dropping it onto the floor.

He brought his lips back down to hers and then moved across her jaw and down her neck to her breasts, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

She moaned and dug her nails into his back, eliciting a groan from him.

He began kissing his way down her stomach, and before long he was laying with his face between her legs, pressing soft kisses to the inside of her thighs.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself relax even more as he brought his mouth down to her core.

He was slow and took his time, licking and sucking on her little bundle of nerves, and before long Clary was moaning.

He slid first one, then two fingers inside her tight passage, eliciting an even louder moan from her.

Jace kept up his ministrations with his tongue as his fingers curved up and began rubbing her g-spot, bringing her even closer to her orgasm.

"Oh by the Angels, Jace please don't stop." she begged, her hands tangling themselves into his golden blonde hair.

He chuckled and the vibrations threw her over the edge.

Jace kept his eyes on her as she arched her back and tightened her hands in his hair until she loosened her grasp.

He kissed his way back up to her lips, claiming them in a passionate kiss.

She ran her hands up and down his chest, before moving them to unbutton his pants. She pushed them down, along with his boxers, but before she could push him back and repay the favor, he grabbed her hands and shook his head.

"I just want to be with you, Clary."

She bit back a groan at how sexy he sounded, and just nodded.

He shifted and a few moments later he was sliding into her.

He set a slow pace. This wasn't about fucking her - it was about making love to her.

It was just about the two of them, in that moment, and Clary didn't know what to do with herself because it was so absolutely perfect.

She loved when it was like this, just them, like nothing else in the world mattered, and it'd been happening like this more often lately.

She had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the fact that Taylor had been being especially hard on her, and that things had been a bit more stressful lately - but whatever the reason was she didn't care. It was perfect regardless and she wasn't going to question it.

He was always sweet with her, but there was something about this type of sex that was just so much better. Not always, but on days like this it was. On days like this it was perfect.

And Jace knew it. Not that this came as a surprise to Clary, because he was more in tune with her than anybody else she knew.

He brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss and then focused on her completely. Her pink kiss swollen lips, her curly mane of red hair, her emerald green eyes that were filled with lust and love - for him - only ever for him.

His hands started wandering over her body, to her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her hips - it was as if he was worshipping her. Like she was his Angel and he was afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear.

Clary ran her hands up his muscled, tanned chest, around to his back, and then to his neck, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling his forehead down against hers.

She could feel every inch of him moving in and out of her, and it felt so devastatingly amazing that she couldn't form a coherent thought. It was like he was everywhere and she still couldn't get enough. This was what it was like to be with him, to feel the fire he had raging inside him, barely contained.

There was something about _feeling _how powerful he was that really made everything so much more intense, then again some of that power could have been coming from Clary herself.

She quickly dismissed the thought. The power Jace possessed and the power she possessed were two totally different things. He was strong, _very _strong. And the power he had wasn't 'witch magic', it was the Heavenly Fire.

Aside from that, Clary didn't believe that her magic _surged _through her like what she was feeling right now. It was as if she was being enveloped by it - and it was amazing.

Their lips were centimeters apart and their breath was mingling as they both came closer and closer to falling off the edge together.

Jace closed the space between their lips, muffling her moans as they came undone together.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breath. Jace's head was against her shoulder as he pressed a light kiss to her neck while she ran her hands up and down his back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said, leaning up on his forearms to press a kiss to her lips. "That was...wow."

She nodded, "You felt it too? Your power is -"

"My power? Clary that wasn't me. I mean at least not all me." he said shifting so he was lying next to her.

"What? Of course it was. My powers don't do that." she argued, pulling the sheet up as she sat up and looked over at him.

"Well not like that, but I know what your magic feels like Clary."

"How?"

"We've been together for over three years now." he said with a smirk, "I know these things."

"But I'm not that powerful. I mean that was..."

"Incredible." he finished for her.

She nodded, quickly retreating into her own thoughts.

Was Jace lying, or was some of that really her own magic? And if so, how had her magic become so powerful all of a sudden? Did it mean anything? Should she ask the Seers? Was she just getting better at tapping into it?

Then again she hadn't been trying to tap into her magic at all. It had just been her and Jace in the moment.

"Clary?"

Jace's voice brought her out of her quickly spiraling train of thought, and she looked over at him.

"You should be excited. This is a good thing. I mean I knew you were always powerful, but it looks like you finally realized it too." he said with a smile on his face.

And just like that she felt better about it.

"You think so?"

"Clary, you're powerful. More powerful than Magnus or Izzy or..._Taylor_." he spit her name out as if it were foul, and then continued, "Hell, you might even be more powerful than me." he said with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes, "I'm not more powerful than any of you. Magnus is an amazing Warlock, Izzy's a great Shadowhunter, and Taylor's as tough as nails. Nothing bothers her."

"Trust me, things bother her." he said, not pausing long enough for Clary to ask what he meant.

"Anyway, you just need to open up and relax and your magic will come easier. It's like that with everything. That's probably why we felt it just then."

"Because I was relaxed?"

He nodded with a smirk, "Yup. You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Do you really think my powers are getting stronger?"

"No, I don't think they're getting stronger per say. I think you're just opening up more to the idea of your powers. To the idea that you can control them, and that it's a good thing to have them."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Clary's head on his chest and his arms around her, but Clary's mind was going a mile a minute.

Had she been learning to accept her magic? In a way, maybe.

She wasn't particularly fond of the fact that it was just another thing that made her different from her friends and Taylor, and that it gave Taylor the perfect ammunition for all the 'not-a-real-Shadowhunter' digs she delivered on a regular basis.

But she didn't hate her magic. It did come in handy in certain situations. Nothing too drastic or live saving, but when it mattered it had worked - like when creating a shield around Taylor.

Clary hadn't actually had to think that she wanted a shield to appear, she had just thought that she wanted Taylor to be safe, and the shield had appeared. She didn't understand how that worked, but it had, and that wasn't the only time.

When Jace had asked her to do something about her clothes, she hadn't thought to fix her old one's, instead just focusing on solving the problem of the fact that she didn't have any wearable clothes at that moment.

She hadn't told Jace - or anybody - because she knew that they'd all take it as a sign of her getting better control of her powers, but she wasn't so sure about that, and she wanted to make sure that she was in fact getting better before she brought anything up with them.

She didn't want them to be disappointed, because she _was _the weakest link out of the group considering she was the only one who hadn't grown up aware of the whole magical creatures thing.

Regardless, she was more determined than ever to prove, not to Jace or Izzy or Magnus or Taylor, but to herself, that she was powerful. She wanted to know that she was just as useful as the rest of them, and that they needed her.

Then again who didn't want that feeling, to be needed?

* * *

**What do you think about the surge of power? Is Clary's magic really getting stronger, or is she realizing that she's always been capable of so much more than she gave herself credit for? **

**And what about this Vampire issue, what's really going on there? Why does Clary have a bad feeling?**

**What's this you keep hearing about the Seers? **

**Why is Taylor so hard on Clary because of her being a witch? Or is there a different reason behind it?**

**How do you think Simon feels about going to hunt the Vampires?**

**Let me know what you thought, opinions, thoughts, anything. I want to know!**

**Review lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short, I'm sorry...**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The bad feeling Clary had gotten yesterday about the vampires was back full force as they stood outside the rundown house they were supposedly hiding out in.

"Why? Is the feeling still there?" asked Jace.

Clary nodded, but Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"She's probably just scared and trying to cover it up."

"I'm not scared, I'm worried. Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe if you were a witch you'd be helpful enough to feel it too." she said with a smirk.

Taylor just glared at her, but Jace spoke up.

"Is it the kind of feeling you had the last time?"

Clary nodded again, "It's like something really bad is going to happen."

"Something really bad _is_ going to happen if we don't go in there and kill them." snapped Taylor.

"Chill out Tay." said Izzy, pulling her long black hair up into a ponytail, "Clary knows what she's talking about. So we just need to be extra careful going in there."

Alec, Izzy, and Simon headed around to the back, while Clary, Jace, and Taylor walked in through the front.

"Guys," said Clary, looking around the dark, creaking house.

It didn't look like vampires lived there. There were no drapes to keep out the sun, and none of the tell tale signs that they'd been feeding.

"Guys," she said again, that bad feeling hitting her full on in the chest like a giant wrecking ball, "These aren't vampires."

Jace stopped walking and turned around to face her, "What do you mean?"

"Look around."

He did, and it slowly started to dawn on him, "Is this the bad feeling you had?"

Clary shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know what these are."

Even Taylor looked a bit intrigued, "What?"

"Necromancers."

"No way," said Taylor immediately, "They said the victims were drained."

"Yeah, but did they tell you of what?" countered Clary. "Necromancers drain people of their life force, they have the power to _control the dead_. We can't fight that. Not like this. Not unprepared."

Taylor shook her head, and at least had the decency to look worried.

"We need to find the others." said Jace.

Taylor opened her mouth to yell, and Clary quickly cast a silencing charm.

"We can't make noise." she said.

Taylor glared, but nodded.

"I don't think they're here." said Jace.

"Then where are Izzy, Simon, and Alec?" asked Clary.

The house was quiet. _Eerily _quiet.

All of a sudden they heard Izzy scream and they took off at a sprint up the stairs.

When they burst into the room it was dark, and there was a strange scratching noise coming from the far corner of the room.

"Illuminate," said Clary, casting a light into the room.

What they saw was, in a word, horrific.

Alec had slash marks on his chest, and was laying against the wall trying to catch his breath, Simon was being held against the wall by something very _dead _looking, and Izzy was fighting one of the Necromancers in an attempt to get it to call off it's little zombie.

Jace and Taylor immediately sprung into action, Taylor moving to help Izzy and Jace moving to heal Alec with the steele.

That left Simon, and the creepy dead thing, to her.

Great.

She tried to think of a way to attack it, but quickly realized that wasn't going to work. It was dead, therefore couldn't feel pain, and she couldn't remember reading about a way to kill it.

_Okay, focus Clary. You have your magic, you can do this. _

Clary closed her eyes and tried to picture the undead thing being pushed away from Simon, and when she opened her eyes it had worked, only now the thing was headed for her.

Simon was unconscious, Alec was struggling to his feet with Jace's help, and Taylor and Izzy where fighting with the Necromancer.

So Clary was on her own.

The undead thing looked disgusting. It was as if it had literally just crawled out of a grave, covered in dirt, bugs, missing parts of its face and body...it was what nightmares were made of. Except this was real.

She tried to focus on creating a shield for herself, but it was hard for her to focus on the others, keeping the light on, and trying to create a shield for herself.

Something had to give.

Before she had time to consider it more, the thing lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.

She struggled to kick it off her, but to no avail. Its teeth tore into her neck, and she screamed as white hot pain flashed through her.

Jace looked over and saw her, and he went to help her just as Taylor was thrown back into him, knocking them both down on the ground.

Meanwhile Clary managed to shove the monster off her, but she had lost a lot of blood, and the light she had cast was starting to flicker.

_No, _thought Clary, _I will not let my friends die like this. _

She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on getting them outside, and the next thing she knew her back was against damp grass.

She knew there was nothing else she could do, but hopefully she'd gotten them all out so they could make a break for it, and come back more prepared.

Her vision was becoming hazy, and she could only just make out the fact that people were calling her name, but she was just too tired to respond.

So she closed her eyes and let herself slip off into the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?"

Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Alec were all sitting outside the infirmary of the Institute waiting to hear how Clary was doing.

She'd been unconscious when Jace had found her, and her heartbeat had been almost non-existent.

"They're doing everything they can for her." said Izzy, placing a hand on his knee.

Jace raked a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Clary would be fine, and everything would be okay.

Unless it wasn't.

"She's stable now, if you'd like to see her."

Everyone looked up and saw one of th nurses standing there holding open the door.

Everyone but Alec stood, and he spoke up, "Iz, let Jace or Simon go first."

Izzy nodded and sat back down, and Simon looked to Jace, "You go ahead. If she's awake she'll no doubt want to see you first."

"Thanks," he said, before walking through the door.

Clary was sitting up in bed when he saw her.

"Clary," he said, completely relieved that she was okay.

She smiled and he walked over to her, sitting down on the bed and taking her hand.

"Do you remember anything?"

She nodded, "Everything."

Jace nodded, "So how did you get us all out of there?"

"I don't know."

She'd been trying to figure that out since she'd woken up, but had drawn a complete blank. Moving people wasn't something she should have been capable of doing.

"Well either way it saved our lives." he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"But that's not normal is it?"

Jace shrugged, "I don't know enough about witches...we could always do some research."

Clary nodded, not really listening, "Where's everyone?"

"Outside the door," he said with a chuckle. "Well all of them except Taylor. Magnus said he was on the way."

Clary rolled her eyes, "He didn't have to come down here for me."

"Well of course I did." said Magnus, stepping into the room with a smile.

Clary laughed, "You most certainly did not."

Just then Simon, Isabelle, and Alec came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Simon, walking over to the other side of Clary's bed.

"I'm surprisingly good for having some undead thing trying to eat me for dinner." she said, causing everyone but Jace to laugh.

"Oh lighten up," she said, squeezing his hand, "I'm fine."

"But what if you hadn't been Clary? What then?" snapped Jace.

"Well what if Clary hadn't gotten us all out of there? There are a lot of what if's we can talk about right now, but it isn't going to change anything." said Izzy.

The others nodded in agreement and Jace sighed, "Okay, you're right."

Clary smiled and then the nurse came in, telling them that Clary needed her rest.

When everyone except Jace had gone, he spoke up.

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm not going anywhere."

"I really must advise that you -"

"Thanks, but I'm staying." he said, his tone final.

Clary smiled and the nurse left, a miffed expression on her face.

Clary moved over in the bed and patted her hand against it.

"Lay with me."

"Clary, I don't wanna hurt y -"

"Lay with me." she said again, her green eyes holding his golden ones.

He chuckled and shook his head, sliding into bed next to her anyway.

"I've been sleeping in the same bed with you every day for the past two months. It'd be too weird not to now." she said, snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to jostle the side of her neck with the bandage on it, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine. We'll find out all there is to know about the Necromancers and we'll go back and handle it."

Clary shook her head, "I'm not scared about the Necromancers. I'm scared about my powers. I don't know what's happening to me."

She took in a shaky breath and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey," said Jace, rubbing her back in soothing circles, "We'll figure it out. It's never a bad thing to have stronger powers. If you didn't we'd probably be dead."

But Clary didn't feel like it was a good thing. She felt like she wouldn't be able to control them, and that _would _be a problem.

"We'll figure it out together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Review lovelies. **


End file.
